


Curtains

by vamplover82



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Crossover, Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Brendon go curtain-shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic at [](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/).

"Why do we need new curtains anyway?" Brendon asks, stopping outside the huge building and pouting.

Patrick turns around with a long-suffering sigh, once again glad that he is pretty much immune to Brendon's pouting these days. "Brendon, we've been over this a million times. The curtains we have are so threadbare they barely block out any light anymore and you can pretty much see through them. For fuck's sake, Pete saw us having sex through them last week!" And hadn't that been awkward for all of them.

"But-"

"Look, I know you love them, but they've gotta go."

Brendon scowls. "I don't see why we have to go to IKEA, anyway. It's just a bunch of cheap, ugly, modern-looking crap."

"How would you know? You've never been to IKEA."

Brendon splutters a little bit, and Patrick takes the opportunity to grab him by the arm and drag him into the store. It's been awhile since Patrick was here last, but he still remembers basically where he should be going, so he leads them to the escalator, which takes them to the top floor. While he really isn't sure where curtains are, he figures they can't be that difficult to find and sets off down the aisle.

Brendon tries not to be impressed, but he can't help it. He's not used to furniture shopping in the first place, and this place has everything you could ever want and more. He does his best not to let it show, but he can't help taking it all in with wide eyes and a slightly stunned look. Patrick smiles to himself, but ever so kindly pretends not to notice.

They finally find the curtains after quite a bit of wandering, and Patrick starts flipping through the display. They really should go with either green or white to match their living room and furniture properly, and Patrick is leaning toward green since white would be a total bitch to keep clean.

Brendon has also started flipping through the display, at first without enthusiasm, but the more he looks at, the more enthusiastic he gets. They have way more patterns and colors than he was expecting, and some of them actually look pretty cool. And suddenly, "This one, Patrick. We have to get this one."

Patrick turns to look and sees Brendon holding out something that is blue and has a red and orange leaf pattern on it. He blinks at Brendon's choice, wondering how he ever got involved with someone with such weird taste. "That doesn't match anything we have in the living room at all." Brendon does his best puppy dog eyes, and Patrick wants to give in. "Brendon, no." He tries to look stern.

"But...they're so awesome. How can you say no to them?"

"Because our walls are white and our furniture is green. These ones would work really well."

Brendon crinkles his nose at Patrick's choice, which is a sensible, plain green. Then he looks thoughtful for a moment and starts to smile. Patrick is pretty sure this means trouble. "Well, we are in a furniture store..."

"Brendon, we can't buy all new furniture just to match some curtains you like."

But it's too late; Brendon has already wandered off to check out the sofas. Patrick takes one last, longing look at the green curtains before trailing off after Brendon. He catches up as Brendon is making his way to the very back corner of the store where there is little more than a few random pieces of furniture that Patrick can't even figure out the function of.

Brendon abruptly turns around and grabs Patrick, pushing him against the wall. Patrick just stands there as Brendon kisses him, a little bit surprised at the turn of events. Just as he's really started to kiss back, Brendon backs away, running his hand down Patrick's side and the outside of his thigh, and then taking it back up his inner thigh.

Patrick inhales sharply, aware that he is setting himself up to give in to Brendon for sex. Still, as Brendon's hand slides over the waistband and into his jeans, he figures that he can deal with ugly curtains. Brendon strokes him a few times - just enough to get him hard - before he stops and withdraws his hand.

He leans close to Patrick's ear and whispers, "Can't we just go home now?"

Patrick almost gives in, but just as he's about to agree, he thinks of how much of a pain this has been already, and he refuses to go home without curtains. Especially since it'll mean another trip later because really, they need new curtains. "After we get some curtains."

Brendon pouts again and pulls away completely, heading back in the direction of the curtains. Patrick follows him, and they resume looking through the curtains in silence. Patrick pulls out a set of curtains and smiles, showing it to Brendon.

Brendon smiles back, and Patrick thinks that maybe he hasn't managed to completely screw himself out of sex when they get home. As they walk to the checkout, hand in hand, Patrick congratulates himself on finding the green equivalent of the leaf-patterned curtains that Brendon insisted they get.


End file.
